Kami HikariTrue Light
by Yami Maleci
Summary: Well, here it is guys! The sequal to No Honor Among Theives! An girl is hired to kill a Hiwatari after the murders of Alex and Zoe. Along with a cupcake involed. Don't ask, please RR!


Kai: (smiles) Well, everybody will be happy to know Flare FINALLY got off his lazy ass and wrote the first chapter of my sequal.

Satoshi: And by "everyone" you're not including me, right?

Krad: (ruffles Satoshi's hair) Oh come on Satoshi-sama, don't be like that

Satoshi: (glares) Hand…stuck..to…wall, remember that, Krad?

Krad: Oh yeah…

Satoshi: (storms off) I want NO part in this!

Flare: That can be arranged

Fan Girls: (Stabs Flare)

Flare: (bleeding) Well, I guess that plans out.

Krad: Master Satoshi just needs a nap, that's all

Kai: Wow, he's even more crabby then Hisoka when he's tired

Hisoka: (glare) I resent that Kai.

Kai: (sweat drops) Me and Flare-kun don't own D.N.Angel, but Flare owns Kami Hikari so no using her!

Yami Kai: Please R/R too!

Watari: Don't you mean: 'Flare and I don't own D.N.Angel?'

Kai: Shut up yah grammar Nazi!

11111111111111111111

A girl walked alone threw piles of refuse and bits of rubble that decorate a small back alley. The smells of an old cat and stale urine assaulted her but she didn't notice, she was late and needed to take a shortcut. She walked by several buildings, Lightning flashed across an overcast sky as she began to picked up her pace. It wasn't raining yet but the clouds gave every indication that it could start at any moment. She cast a quick glance at her watch, "Nine Thirty, damn it, I should be there already" she said to her self.

She had always prided herself on being punctual. She lived and died by the motto 'If you're 5 minutes early, you're on time; if you're on time, you're late, and if you're 5 minutes late, you're forgotten', and the way things looked she would arrive, pending any incident, at precisely 9:35, which was the exact time of the meeting. She cursed her bad luck again, having her car stall and having to walk, sure it would take the exact same amount of time to walk instead of drive but she would have preferred driving to dragging her feet though the back alleys of town.

Jarred from her thoughts she saw a man sitting in the alley ahead of her, he looked for all intents and purposes to be a vagrant (bum) but there was something wrong with him, she couldn't quite put her finger on it and she didn't have the time to as she walked on by him.

"Please Miss, could you spare some change," the man asked her.

Why wasn't he asleep? Or under some cover? And why didn't he smell of unbathed man? Disregarding him she walked passed.

Suddenly someone grabbed her arm from behind and spun her around.

"That wasn't very polite of you," The man said to her, "all I wanted was some pocket change."

She looked about the man finally a good look at him she noticed that his clothes were too nice for a vagrant's, his teeth too white, and though he did smell vaguely of booze it wasn't the overpowering odor that one would expect.

He shoved her roughly backwards into the arms of two other men. She looked up to try and see their faces but the dark night prevented their faces from beginning seen clearly.

"Well," she said in a low tone to the man across from her, "now that you have me what are you going to do with me?" She continued before he could answer, "You probably want to rob me, right?"

The man nodded,

"Then you three will most likely get your pleasure from me before you slit my throat." her voice rung as if she had already gone through this once or twice before

"Why would we kill such a pretty girl?" the man asked with a sadistic smirk on his face.

"Because, if you don't I'll go to the police and tell them what happened, I didn't get a good look at these fellows holding me," she nodded her head at her captors, "but I did get a good look at you and I have a photographic memory when it comes to faces."

The man that appeared to be the leader seemed shocked, "Well we um…" he stuttered not knowing what to say to the girl.

"Seeing as how I don't have any money you'll probably be getting on with the raping and killing," she took a deep breath gathering her energy, like her sensei had taught her. She went threw her chi focusing exercises in preparation for the violence to come.

"The cutie wins the points, maybe I'll let you live a bit longer," the man leered at her. "I'm going first. Guys, um force her to the ground."

"Please stop," she asked politely, her captors, confused, stopped what they were doing and stood there looking down at her. "Thank you," she looked at the leader with big eyes, "would you please tell them to let me go?"

"What was that, why would I do something like that?"

"Well, I'm just a little girl and these guys are so big and strong," The girl said sweetly, "I couldn't possibly get away, could I?" The men holding her grunted in agreement "See? And you're going to kill me in a little bit so I couldn't I get some pleasure before I do, I mean I don't want to have my last few precious moments filled with fear. Why not let me enjoy it?"

"Well I…um"  
"I just don't want my last moments filled with pain and terror, is that too much to ask?"

"Release her." The two men holding her released their grip on her and pushed her off to the leader. A bolt of lightning tore thru the sky lighting his slightly crooked teeth were highlighted in is half smiling mouth. The girl took one more deep breath and approached the leader. She smiled, the man smiled back. As she approached him the leader put his arms around her in a loose hug. "So, how you want to do this baby?" He smirked as he reached down to stroke her face; suddenly, his face then took on a look of both surprise and pain, his arms fell limp at his sides and he made a slight gurgling noise.

The Girl leaned in close and whispered in his ear, "Was it good for you?" She then moved away and looked into his still surprised eyes, "Cuz truth be told I wasn't feeling it."

One of the men that had been holding her started walking towards them, "Boss?" he asked, his voice betraying his lack of intelligence. The girl turned to see a tall heavily muscled man walking towards her. She smiled a grin of a devil. As a peal of thunder sounded, she spun taking the man out in the throat with a knife that she had managed to keep concealed until this very moment. He collapsed with a shriek of pain into a pool of his own blood.

Another bolt of lightning reveled a grisly scene to the third man, the first man was in the process of collapsing what was formally held back by the skin of his torso spilling all over the alleyway. The large man was lying on the ground while his muscles twitched about a pool of his own blood. Periodic squirts from the body stained the ground around him even more. Standing amidst it all was a young girl adorned in a short skirt and white button-up T shirt that wrinkled with spattered blood. Holding a stiletto with blood dripping off it and a ragged piece of skin wedged between the blade and the handle she glanced toward the lone man. He ran.

The girl tilted her head as if puzzled, they usually didn't run away, but he had gotten a good look at her, so she looked at the alleyway to see about the best way of silencing him. She leaped for the railing of a fire escape springing from a wall on the opposite side to do so. When she got there she flipped around so her back was to the railing and sprung for the man with her knife extended. When she hit him they both ended up rolling on the ground but when the girl got up the last man didn't.

"Expertly done," said a man's voice from a doorway, I especially liked the part where you disemboweled Matson there." The man moved out from the doorway he had been standing in, but was still hidden by shadows.

"I assume that was a test?" The girl asked wiping her knife off on the jacket of the man she had just killed.  
"Actually, no, it wasn't. My men assumed you'd be older and they got a bit carried away," the man let out a sickening laugh, "but that doesn't matter dose it, they were stupid and I can always get more."

"So," the girl said, irritation rising in her voice, "you called me and asked to set up a meeting, disabled my car I'm assuming," the shadowy man gave a slight nod, "and hired some thugs to intercept me, do I have that correct?"

The man let out a sigh, "No they were hired to escort you to me," he walked towards her and she saw for the first time that he was wearing a mask. He bent down over the man he had identified as Matson and pulled out a black strip of cloth from his pocket, "proper security measures were to be taken of course."

She smiled as he threw her the blindfold, "Well then we've wasted enough time, what's the job?"

"Hm… damn good and no nonsense, strait to business, you're a woman after my own heart" he moved again into the doorway from wince he came.

"Flirting's free but anything more'll cost you extra." She said as she followed him.

When she got inside the door she was stunned, the dwelling behind the cracked brick façade was gorgeous. She was standing in a kitchen with brightly polished stainless steel appliances, black granite countertops and oak cabinets. The bright light streaming from recessed lights reflected off the highly reflective checkerboard patterned floor. Her host was walking towards an exit. She followed him into a room with green wall paper, a black leather sofa, and a blood red carpet. He retrieved a nondescript black briefcase from beside an end table. Then he led her into a large dining area, with a teapot and two cups setting on the table.

"Please sit," The masked man said to her indicating one of the chairs, the girl sat down and he sat across from her, "tea?"

Her stomach gave a small growl reminding her that she hadn't eaten since lunch, "No," she said politely.

If this fazed the masked man he gave no hint of it, he leaned back and spoke, "So, what shall I call you my beautiful assassin?" he tented his fingers and looked at her over them.

"You may call me Jana," she said leaning back in her chair appearing at ease.

"Very well Ja na, you may call me Richard…"

Jana appeared flustered, "Its Jay nah, Rich tard."

Richard sat forward quickly, it was almost like he had never had anyone make fun of his name, "I'm sorry, Jenna I'll try and get it right in the future, now on to the reason I asked you here…"

Jana leaned back, still at ease, "Ok Dick," she leaned closer, "who do you want me to kill?"

"Richard."

"The fee is the same no matter what, two million, one hundred thousand upfront that I get to keep no matter what, I can complete the contract at any time, and I can walk away for any reason."

"All business, I like that," he leaned back and stroked his briefcase, "what do you mean by 'I can complete the contract at any time'? And when do I have to pay exactly?"

Jana sighed, she was used to this, "You have to pay me the rest of the two million when and if I kill the person, but I may not kill him or her for a while."

"How long is a while?" Richard asked concerned.

"Could be a couple of years, or a couple of days," Jana waved her hand dismissively, "that doesn't matter, what dose matter is the two million."

Richard stood up and Jana finally realized how tall he was, he towered over her his eyes threw the mask were steel grey and if she wasn't so confident that she could kill this man she would be intimidated. He walked into the living room again and came back with a picture in a golden frame.

"My brother Alexander and his wife Zoë…"

"Whoa whoa whoa," Jana interrupted him, "a husband and wife is three million."

Richard look shocked at the statement, "No, nothing like that, they were murdered, and I want the person responsible brought to justice."

Jana smiled, "whose justice?"

"God's," Richard said automatically, as he slapped a stack of hundred dollar bills down on the table.

Jana picked up the stack and thumbed threw it, "Excellent," she smiled and shook Richard's hand, "consider him avenged."

-------------------------The next morning across town--------------------------

Rising out of the flat landscape a lone mound sat in the middle of no ware. Its shear sides rose up over the flat landscape, the top of it reaching towards the heavens. A face comes over the plane like the sun and a voice booms "Daisuke! You left your cupcake on the table."

"That one's yours mom, I already ate mine," came a voice from another room, "gottagoI'malmostlateforschoolbye!"

Emiko stood up and looked at the cupcake on the table, "I am not going to eat you, I don't care how you tempt me," She grabbed a roll of fat that only a woman criticizing herself could find, "look at this."

The cupcake didn't say anything; it just sat there looking frosted and delicious.

"Then again," Emiko said looking in a mirror, "I don't suppose that eating one cupcake would do anything. It's not like I'd be applying it directly to my hips, one cupcake…" She reached for the cupcake, her hand getting closer to it she could feel the paper rapping on her fingers. She pulled her hand back as if she got burned.

"I cannot eat the cupcake, where is my resolve? If I eat this cupcake what's to stop me from eating a galleon of ice cream? Or a whole cake? Or or or," she looked at the cupcake on the table, "Don't look at me like that!"

The cupcake, again, did nothing.

"Hey Em," Kosuke said as he entered the kitchen, "ooh is that a leftover cupcake?" He reached for it on the table.

"No! That's mine!" Emiko yelled as she grabbed the cupcake before Kosuke could grab it. She ate the cupcake before she could convince herself not to.

Kosuke blinked a couple of times, "Ok, well then, what's on the agenda today?"

"Well," Emiko said grabbing that roll again, "I think I gotta go exercise again."

"Didn't you go jogging this morning," Emiko nodded and Kosuke continued, "why do you need to? I don't get it."

Emiko was taken aback by this and stared dumfounded at Kosuke. He ate some cereal and got up preparing to go out onto the yard to drink his full cup of coffee. She grabbed him and slammed him into the fridge causing a loud thud. Kosuke looked surprised and started to speak but when he opened his mouth Emiko rammed her tongue down his throat.

"Em," Kosuke asked when she let him breathe, "what are you doing?"

"Let's make Daisuke a sibling," Emiko said breathing heavily.

"What? In the kitchen?" Kosuke didn't get any more out as Emiko had dragged him down to the floor.

11111111111111

Kai: (blinks) What the hell kind of ending is that?

Flare: I like it

Kai: Only cuz you wanna get in Emiko's pants.

Flare: That too…

Kai: Where's my Satoshi-sama?

Flare: He's comin…he's coming. (hands a bound and gaged Satoshi to Kai)

Kai: YAY! SATOSHI-SAMA! (Huggles him)

Satoshi: Mmmmph…

Watari: (sweat drops) Please R/R!


End file.
